Shintaro Crazy Time
by Nono Asakura
Summary: Mendadak di fic ini otak Shintaro jadi cacat(?)dan melakukan hal2 gila di sekitarnya.. Warning!Typo,gaje,cacat,abal,bikin org kesetrum!
1. Chapter 1

Haiya,ini fic author utk yg pertama kalinya,yeeeiii…

Nono:Gausah lebay,lu!

Author:Nono jahat!Author benci ama lu!T_T

Nono:Author cengeng,kalo author nangis mulu,ni fic gabakalan jadi2 mulu tau!

Miko:Lalalala^^ *nyanyi gaje

Nono:Ngapain lu dateng2 ud kayak pocong malah nyayi2 gitu.

Miko:*cuek

Author:kyknya pada sarap semua nih -_-"

Nono:lu yg bikin fic ini kan!

Miko:lalalala…

Auhtor:abaikan saja yg diatas,mereka itu ud pada overdosis terutama si miko -_-

Miko:lalalalala…

Disclaimer:Yoyoyo!123 go!lalala..

Author:kok jadi joget2 ala kemerdekaan Indonesia sih?0_0

*Abaikan saja yg diatas,author gk perlu disclaimer segala

* * *

**WARNING!** Ni cerita ud membuat sekitar 1 juta orang(?)mati kelelep di sungai Amazon dimakan ikan piranha(?)dan juga membuat orang jadi gagal jantung dan stroke mendadak saat baca fic ini terutama untuk org2 dewasa(?)

**AWAS!Ada TYPO bertebaran di Fic ini!**

* * *

**Ketololan Shintaro**

Chapter 1:

Pagi itu di bawah kolong jembatan(?),hiduplah seorang laki-laki berjanggut putih(?)sedang memakan ikan bakar hasil maling dari rumah seorang Yakuza(?)

Orang tua itu bernama Shintalouu dan ia sedang berjalan dengan tongkat kayu bergambar cewek hentai(?) dan berjalan ke pedalaman Papua(?)

Nono:Baka Author!

Ficnya ketuker noh!

Author:eh,masa?Ini gk ketuker kok!

Nono:ini fic punya adek author yg penggila sejarah itu tau!

Author:Iya juga,kok sampe ada papua segala sihh?

**Naskah diganti!**

Pagi itu,Shintaro lagi nongkrong di cafe sambil minum2 kopi sambil angkat2 kaki layaknya mas2 yg baru dapat gajian(?).Dia minum2 kopi sambil menjilat2 kopi itu dan tak lupa menjilat gelasnya juga(?).(Shintaro:Author Sinting!Lu kira gue anjing apa?*ngelempar gelas kopi berisi cecak ke kepala dead(?) )

Shintaro juga ngeluarin hpnya dan wallpaper hpnya bergambar anjing2 gila dan ia mencelupnya ke dalam gelasnya(?).Tapi Ene pun nangis2 dan hpnya langsung loncat sendiri dan mendorong shintaro sampe mati lemes dan hpnya pun tumbuh kaki(?) dan lari ke rumahnya.(Shintaro:sejak kapan hp punya kaki hah?*Author digeplak pake kaki hpnya shin(?) )

Hpnya ketakutan gara2punya pemilik kaya gitu dan loncat kearah bangau(?)lalu masuk ke dalam jendela kamar Shintaro dan membuka gorden dengan jari kakinya(?).

Shintaro langsung lari dengan kecepatan 1000 Km/detik(?) dan ia gk sengaja nabrak ibu2 yg lagi melempar anaknya ke dalam truk sampah(?).Jduaakkk!

"woiii!anak setan!sini gue sabet luuuu!"Ibu2 itu langsung menggoyangkan perutnya(?)dan mengaung kearah Shintaro.

"Ada baduakkkk!Luari!"Shintaro langsung menarik badannya kea rah roket pribadinya dan terbang kea rah menara Eiffel(?).

Ibu2 itu langsung melompat kea rah kandang gajah(?)dan menggebuk pantat gajah itu.

GOOONGG! Gajah itu langsung berjalan dengan kecepatan 100000000000 Km/detik dan sampe di rmh 2 itu langsung lompat kearah jendela dan satu ekor serangga(?)maksudnya cecak(Nono:cecak bukan serangga woiiii!)melekat di muka ibu2 itu dan ibu itu langsung jatoh dari ketinggian 50000000 M di atas puncak mauna kea dan rekormya telah mencatat rekor tertinggi di dunia di dalam buku Guides Book(?).

Shintaro pun selamet dari ibu2 itu tapi bunyi alarm sirine pemadam kebakaran langsung dateng ke rmhnya.

NINUNINUI(?)

"Maaf,disini ada kebakaran level 100045 yg harus segera dipadamkan(?)"

Shintaro:di sini gk ada kebakaran apa2 T_T

Para pemadam kebakaran itu langsung pergi lompat ke lobang tikus(?)dan menghilang begitu saja.

Ene:Mereka itu temen2 tikus di got ya?Kok lompat ke lobang tikus?

Shintaro:gatau,tikus2 itu emang sobat2nya mereka(?)

Tiba2 kelincinya Shintaro lompat dari jendela atas kamar dan mendarat di atas tanah dengan selamat(?)

Kelinci:kur..kur...kur...

Ene:Kur?kamu temennya ayam ya?

Kelinci:kur..kur..kur..

Shintaro:mampus!gue belom ngashi makan Tono selama 52 hari!

Kelinci:KURRRRR!

Kelinci VS Shintaro

Shintaro langsung mengangkat sarung tinjunya ke arah si kelinci dengan gaya si kelinci sudah ditemani sobatnya,A.k.a Kingkong(?)

Kingkong:uuu..aaaa!

JDESSS!

0-1

Shintaro telak dengan pukulan pertama.

Sang kelinci langsung menggigit jerseynya sampai shintaro GILA dan jatuh terkapar di jalan raya(?)(Nono:emangnya mereka battle di jalan raya?gk ketabrak truk noh?Author:kagaklah,di fic author pasti semua org gk bisa mati(?)Nono:-_-)

0-2

Jreeengg!jreeeng!

1 poin lagi utk kemenangan si keyinci(?)

Muka kelinci yg tadinya lucu langsung jadi muka iblis(?)dan menginjak bokong shintaro.

0-3

CONGRATsss!Kemenangan jatuh ke tangan kelinci!

Shintaro pun mati menjadi korban pembunuhan bersenjata Amerika dan hrs dibawa ke RS grogol(?)

Ene:Master!Jangan mati!

Author:Tenang!Author paling unyu ini(?)akan membangkitkan shintaro karna dia chara fav-ku.(Nono::huek!Unyu apanya?gue ud sekarat di fic ini tau!)

Shintaro pun bangkit kembali*apa?gue dimana?

Para pemadam kebakaran yg sedari berada di bawah tanah langsung keluar berhamburan(lu kira semut apa?).

Para pemadam kebakaran itu langsung pergi dan Shintaro ditemukan mati naas di halaman rumahnya gara2 kena serangan jantung + Stroke(?)

Author:Bukannya ud idup,eh malah mati anak maunya apa sih?

Ene:Master!Master ud mau mengakhiri riwayat ya?

* * *

**THE END?**

Author:belom!belom selese..

Nono:Kok ficnya jadi battle vs kelinci sih?

Author:gapapa,biar seru aja.

Nono:kukira ni fic oneshot,soalnya gue ud males nongol sana-sini di fic ini.

Author:lah..lunya sendiri emang yg komen mulu -_-

Nono:abis author bikin fic ud kyk org gk sadar diri sih -_-

Author: :)

Miko:lalalalala…

Nono:lu bisa berenti nyanyi gk sih?suara lu ud ngalahin bunyi drum di mesjid tau!(?)

Miko:gue kan pengen ikutan di Indonesian Idol..

Nono:palingan lu langsung dikasih tanda X(?) sama jurinya

Author:udh ah… gue capek nih…entar gue bisa kena kanker level 3 di fic ini(?)

* * *

**Ripiuww please!**

Author Cuma mau lanjutin ni fic kalo ada yg ripiuw(?)soalnya author paling males sama yg namanya bikin FIC2 alay ini..


	2. Chapter 2

Yeeeiii…ini chapter yg ke 2!

Nono:bawel ah!gue bilang mending ni fic gausah dilanjutin!

Miko:Gue sih fine2 aja,sekarang giliran gue yg muncul!

Nono:Apa kata lu dah!

Miko:fufufufufu…

Author:Kalo ripiuwnya(?)banyak,author mau lanjutin sampe chapter 5!

Nono:Chapter 5?WHAT THE F*CK?(*censored(?))

Miko: ….

Author:Tentu saja,karena ini sudah dibawa perintah dunia(?)ke 125(?).

Nono:Masa bodo!Di fic ini gue gk bakal bantu lo!

Author:fufufufufufu…

Disclaimer:Fic ini sudah dimiliki oleh Author yang keberadaannya sudah disahkan oleh menteri RI ke 12(?).(Nono:Ini semua kerjaan si author tolol itu!Abaikan saja!)

**No Disclaimer in this fic!**

**AWAS!Banyak TYPO bertebaran dan sudah membunuh ½ dari jumlah umat manusia di muka bumi ini!**

Chapter 2:

_Sambungan dari Chapter 1.._

Shintaro pun sudah kejang2 dan mulutnya mengeluarkan busa dan diperkirakan sudah mencapai tingkat berbahaya.

50000000 tahun kemudian

Semua benda di sekitar rumah Shin sudah menjadi rongsokan sampah dan rumahnya berbentuk kuil tua dan berbau busuk(?).

Badan Shintaro sudah terkubur di dalam tanah dalam keadaan terbalik(Kepala di bawah,kaki di atas)

Bahkan bentuk kepala Shin sudah tidak jelas dan berbentuk sesuatu(?)yg mulutnya bermoncong,bertelinga2 dan berkumis(?).

Di badannya sudah tumbuh ekor yang berbentuk seperti spiral lingkaran berwarna-warni dan terkubur di dalam rongsokan sampah.

Dan itu membuktikan bahwa Shin sudah bertransformasi menjadi seekor tikus!

Nono:Kasihan Shintaronya!LU serius napa kalo bikin ni fic!

Author:Oke deh,gue balikin ke 50000000 Tahun yg lalu

50000000 tahun yg lalu(Waktu menjadi stabil kembali)

Shintaro masih tidak menerima kemenangannya terhadap kelinci murahannya(?) dengan skor 1-3 buat si kelinci.

Author:ternyata Shin lebih lemah dari yg gue kira..

Shintaro:Bawel lo!Lo mau duel sama gue hah?

Author:Weeeiiitss!Di fic ini tidak menerima pertarungan dengan sang novelis(?)

Shintaro:Novelis abal-abalan kali

Nono:Yg becus napa bikin ficnya!

Author:Katanya gk mau muncul,kok muncul sih?:D

Nono:Mata gue ud rabun katarak(?) pas baca ni fic tau!

Author:Gue ubah deh ceritanya…

**STORY CHANGE!**

Shintaro sedang duduk di meja makannya.

Momo:Baka Oniichan!Kenapa tak kau habiskan Pocong hainya(?)

Shintaro:Pocong lo bilang?Jadi lo demen makan daging pocong(?)

Gue punya kok temen yg mirip sama pocong.

Momo:Siapa?

Shintaro:Tuh orangnya ada di atas.

Terlihat seorang gadis bersyal merah tengah dililit uler2 berwarna hitem yg dicurigai uler got dari penampungan sampah(?)

Ayano:Shin,gue napa nih?

Shintaro:Mata lo rabun ya?Lo kan dililit-lilit sama uler got(?)kan?

Tiba2 uler2 itu langsung loncat dari tubuh ayano dan menuju ke seseorang laki2 berwarna hitam yg sempet dipanggang sama BABI panggang milik tukang daging(?)

Kuroha:Jadi lu yg nyiksa uler2 gue hah?

Uler2 itu terlihat menangis di pelukan tersayanga oleh bocah sampah(?)itu.(*Author digencet Kuroha)

Namun..bunyi2 misterius pun terdengar…

JDEERRRRR…JDEEEEER….

WUAHHHHHHHHH

Mendadak Kuroha menghilang menuju alam gaibnya dan uler2 itu membentuk sayap abadi(?)dan membawa Kuroha.

CLINGGG(?)*SFX

Ternyata Shintaro sudah berada di tempat tidurnya.

Shintaro:Loh?Gue mimpi ya?Syukurlah..(apanya yg syukurlah?)

Shintaro:LOh..kok basah2 di ranjang gue?

Author:Nah!Kena lo!

Shintaro:Author sialan!Gue bukan bocah!

Author:Khukhukhukhu(?)

Mau tahu apa yg terjadi?

Mau?

Tahu?

Apa?

Yang?

Terjadi?

Nono:cepetan napa?jangan pake tombol space mulu!Cepetan nulisnya!

Sebetulnya..

Shintaro..

NGOMPOLLL(Miko:Gitu banget deh capsnya -_-")

Shintaro:Anjrit!Pantas celana gue ada basah2nya(?)

All min Shintaro:Mampus LO!

Shintaro:WTF!

Keesokan harinya… Shintaro pergi ke sekolah naik becak(?).

Shintaro:Mas,antarin gue sampe pintu gerbang sekolah,oke?

Mas-mas(?):sip bos!

Tukang becak itu mendorong becaknya dengan kaki kudanya(?)dengan kecepatan 10000KM/jam dan sudah mengelilingi dunia sebanyak 10 kali(?).(Nono:Woiii…itu gk sampe keliling dunia kali!masih kurang malahan!)

Seperti yg kalian lihat,Shintaro melupakan itu?

Tentu saja HPnya Shintaro.

Dimanakah HPnya?

Seperti yang dibilang di Fic sebelumnya,Hp Shintaro masih memiliki sepasang kaki(?) dan memutuskan untuk tetap di dalam rumah.

HP Shintaro:Aku senang karena aku tidak mengikuti tuanku yg berotak udang(?) itu.

Ene:Aku ingin menjahili master,lepaskan aku dari dalam sini!

Sepertinya Ene terkurung didalam Hp Shintaro.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Author:Khusus Chapter 2,sori banget humornya kurang,soalnya author gk punya ide lagi!Otak author lagi mendem soalnya

Nono:baguslah,jadi gk bakal ada yg review ni chapter,biar ni fic di delete dan aku tidak muncul lagi.

Miko:Tapi Author kita cukup keras kepala,jadi aku rasa pasti masih dilanjutin sama sang Author. :)

Author:Gue lebih milih Miko!Dia itu OC favku disbanding sama Nono!

Nono:masa bodo!Gue gk mau jadi OC lo sebenernya!

Author:oke!Gue mau nambah OC baru lagi!

Kyoko:Nama saya Kyoko,saya OC baru disini!Mohon supportnya!

Author:seperti yg kalian lihat,OC baru ini jauh lebih kece dibanding Nono.

Nono(*kicep)

Author:Ada satu kata penting yg ingin kubilang ke kalian semua disini!

All min Author:apa?

Author:dengarkan baik-baik ya!

Author:Kata…

Kata…yang…

Kata..yang…Ingin..

Kata..yang…ingin..kusampaikan…

Kata…yang…ingin…kusampaika…adalah..

Nono:Woiii lama bener!Otak lo ud sinting ya!Cepetan napa!gue ud gila Bangka(?)disini!

Author:Abaikan saja yg diatas!

Ada satu kata penting buat lo semua yaitu…adalah…

**REVIEW!**

All min Author:Gubraaakkk!

Author:jadi kalo ni fic gk nambah ripiuw(?)nya,gua gk bakal lanjutin ni fic!

Minimal Reviewnya 3 dan maksimal 5!

So,pls review biar fic ini selamat dari serangan badai Nono!

Nono:Sialan…

Spoiler(?):Di chapter berikutnya,Shintaro berusaha mengejar hpnya yg memiliki sepasang kaki(?).


	3. Chapter 3

Berjumpa lagi dengan saya sang Author kece kesayangan kalian!

Nono:Kyknya gk ada yg kangen sama lo deh!

Author: Kali ini Author akan melanjutkan fic tercinte ini!semoga reviewnya makin banyak!

Kyoko:Ganbatte Sensei!

Nono:rasanya aneh kalo lo manggil dia sensei #plaak

Author:gapapa,author bangga kalo dia manggil gue sensei,karena gue sendiri emang ud pro sama yg namanya bikin fic #plaakk

Miko:ngeliat fic ini rasanya bosen deh..gimana kalo bikin fic baru aja?-_-

Nono:erte banget sama Miko!Nape sih masih ada yg review ni fic?*digiles Author

Author:kalo ud 5 chapter baru ficnya selese

Miko:Abis itu mau bikin fic apa?

Author:ada dech!kepo deh!

Miko:Gk mau ngasih spoilernya nih?O=O

Author:enggak dong!entar dibajak sama author lain?*Author dilelepin di sungai

Miko:I don't care,just continue this story!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**Telah ditemukan seorang laki-laki muda berusia 78(?)tahun telah berhasil lolos dari RS grogol dan saat ini sedang dilakukan pencarian di seluruh dunia dan kabarnya laki2 tersebut ditemukan sedang makan jengkol di kedai sapi(?)#PLAAKK

**Remember!No Disclaimer in this fic!**

* * *

Chapter 3:

.

.

.

Musim panas yg sangat gelap(?)sedang menerjang kota "Oh jengkol"(?) di sebelah utara kota Tokyo.

Shintaro:woiiiii berhenti!kapan gue sampenya di sekolah?T_T

Tukang gerobak(?):sabar mas!rodanya kecemplung di lumpur lapindo(?)

Shintaro:YA aulllah mas!Entar gue jadi kerangka di sini!

Ia pun langsung lompat dari gerobak sampah(?)itu dan pindah ke becak kembali.

Author:Shin,lu itu kodok ya?Bisa pindah dari becak ke gerobak babi(?)kembali ke becak lagi ya?*Author disantet Shintaro

Tukang becak itu menarik talinya(?)(Emangnya becak punya tali ya?#plaakk)sehingga sapi2 itu mengeong(?)dan lari secepat terlalu cepat jadinya Shintaro malah kesampean di bantar Gebang(?).

Shintaro:Massss!GUeee mau ke sekolah!Bukan ke sarang bangke tikus!0_0

Tukang Siomay(?):Lah mas gabilang kalo mo ke sekolah,ya sudah ente kudu bawa ke kan tinggal di sini*nunjuk pondok di tengah hujan sampah(?)

Shintaro:asdfgjjkll!ga jijik napa tinggal bareng kebo sama tikus!

Kebo:Gue gk tinggal di hutan sampah,tikus merah(?)!*ditendang kebo pake pantatnya

Shintaro:Tolongin gue napa?

Tukang becak:sori mas,di sini abang mau serok tai(?)dulu.(Nono:Ga sopan woiiiiii)

100 abad(?)kemudian Shintaro pun berhasil mendarat di bulan(?)dengan selamat.

Alian(?):Ngapain lu dateng2 ke rmh gue?Lu mau gue santet hah?

Shintaro:ada alien kodok uwa!

Mendadak Shintaro sudah kegantung di tiang bendera sehingga bendera jepang digantikan oleh bendera Shin(?).

Pemimpin bendera:Beri hormat kepada bendera!Hormat Graaakk!

Mereka pun berdiri hormat ke arah mayat(?)Shintaro yg tersangkut di tiang bendera(Shintaro:gue belom mati author busuk!)

Seketika tiang bendera keberatan oleh badan Shintaro dan menghancurkan lapangan dalam 0 detik(Wuaahhh rekor bom tercepat di dunia!)#Plaakkk

Sebagai hukumannya,Shintaro pun mendapat hukuman pancung di Arab dan Malaysia(Shin:Gue bukan TKI tolol!)

Fix!Shintaro malah kabur dari sekolah lewat terowongan tikus di bawah tanah.

Tikus:napa lo masuk2 wilayah gue hah?dasar cebol!

Shintaro:Gue cuman numpang daripada gue dikirim ke Arab!

Tikus:Bukannya lo pembantu serok kotoran(?)di rmh gue ya?(Nono:NI FIC EMANG GABECUS SIH?)

Shintaro:WTF!Just give me a way to run from here!

Tikus pun menendang Shintaro hingga keluar dari pemakamannya(?).

3 jam kemudian Shintaro ternyata sudah mengevakuasikan dirinya ke Taman bermain(?)

Ia pun langsung membeli 1000 tiket dan menerobos orang2 di taman bermain itu(Nono:Sejak kapan lu punya uang sebanyak itu?0_0)(Shin:Kan gue sempet jadi koruptor terus dapet duit dehh!)(Author:Pantes banget disebut tikus merah #PLAAKK)

Matanya langsung berbinar-binar ketika melihat sebuah roller coaster berketinggian 8000 kaki(?)di udara itu.(Nono:Ga mati apa org yg naik tu roller coaster?)

Shintaro langsung loncat ke dalam roller coaster dan roller coaster itu berputar sebanyak 1945 kali(nono:Ini bukan tahun kemerdekaan!)

Shintaro:Asyik!This is amazing!(Author:Lu udh nelen pocong waktu itu ya?)*author digiler pake roadroller Rin(?)

Author:Sejak kapan lu punya roadroller?0_o

Shintaro:Gue curi dari desa Vocaloid(?)

Sementara itu di desa Vocaloid(?)

Rin: ROADROLLER TERCINTA MILIK GUE MANA?DICURI KUNTILANAK YA?T_T

Luka:tadi gue liat ada tikus merah yg nyuri roadroller lu deh!

Rin:Whuat?Gue tarik tu org!

Rin pun lompat dari dunia Voca menuju dunia OH JEMPOL #Plaakkk

Rin:balikin roadroller gue!*Nyeret shin pake golok(?)

Shin pun langsung digiles pake roadroller rin dan langsung jadi kertas origami(?)

Author:Lucunya ada warna ,kuning,biru etc

Shintaro:Mother f*ck!

Karena ud insane(?),Shin pun langsung naik roller coaster 100 kali!

Shintaro:Sumpah!ni DEATH COFFIN(?)seru banget dech!

Author:apa kata lu dah -_-"

Setelah bosan,ia langsung turun dari DEATH COFFIN dan nongkrong di warung kopi*author digeplak

Ia berjalan keliling2 taman bermain dan bertemu seorang wanita gondrong hitam sedang berjalan di depannya.

Shintaro:rambut lu ud kyk sarang lebah deh!bikin gue mau garuk kepala lu! #Plakk

Azami:Enak aja!Ini rambut berharga gue!harganya 1 miliar yen tau!

Shintaro:mending gue beli computer baru daripada beli rambut cecak(?)begituan!

Azami:taelahhh kau!nama gue Azami dan gue bukan manusia biasa!

Shintaro:OOhhh nama lo mbo ajami!

Lu kan yg sering pake tangki penghisap kotoran di rmh gue!

Azami:NO WAY!gadis cantik macam saya tak sudi melakukan pekerjaan kotor seperti itu!IUuhh!

Namun sebuah benda hidup(?)berjalan melintas di depan matanya.

Ene:Master!tolongin gue!gue ditarik sama jempol kakimu!T_T

Hpnya shin(?):Gue mau ngungsi ke bantar gebang(?)

Shintaro:WOIII balikin ENE gue!(Author:jadi lu ngebela ene ya daripada ipod lu?)*Author digesek Shin

Ia pun berjalan secepat pesawat jet untuk memulai petualangannya mengejar kaki(?)itu.

** To be Continued….**

* * *

Author:Yoshhh Minna!Chapter 3 udh update nih!Sori kalo ada Typo dan alur cerita yg gaje serta kata2 kasarnya -_-"

Nono:Gue kan ud bilang kalo ni fic gausah di review!*ngancam readers

Author:jangan percayakan dia!Kan saya authornya!

Miko:Tumben updatenya lebih dari seminggu

Author:kebetulan author lagi sibuk2nya sampe gabisa lanjutin ni fic!

Maaf banget kalo gabisa bikin chapter pas Shinnya ngejar Ipodnya!

Gomennn para readers!Di chap berikutnya pasti author bikin!

Miko:readers mah gapeduli mau bikin apa enggak!#Plakk

Kyoko:emangnya sensei ga punya nama asli?Kok namanya author?

Author:benar juga!Gue ga punya nama asli!

All min author dan kyoko:Gubraakkk!

Nono:ngapain juga lu pake2 nama gue jadi nama resmi lu di FF?*nyeret author

Author:Author juga lupa kalo namanya bakal kyk gitu T_T

Kyoko:Nono kan nama OC disini,jadi nama asli author Asakura kan?

Author:benar juga!Berarti gue bisa manggil diri gue Asa-chan!

Kyoko:Hore!Asa-chan sensei!^^

Nono:*cuek

Author:jadi kalo kalian mau manggil gue,panggil aja gue dengan nama Asa-chan atau Asakura oke?

Nono:ada satu kata buat kalian semua!

All min Nono:Apa?

Nono:**REVIEW PLS!**

All min Nono:GUBRAAKKK!

Author:copas lu!0_o

Nono:mestinya lu bersyukur gue mau bantu review disini!

Author:Iya juga ya?#Plaakkk

Author:betewe!

** Review please!**

** Sori banget kalo Authors notenya kepanjangan!Maaf ya?**

** Minimal reviewnya 8 dan Maksimal 10 okehhh?**

Miko:jangan pake batas review!Entar gk ada review lho?

Author:Oke deh

** Terserah jumlah reviewnya**

** Intinya:MESTI REVIEW!**

** Kalo gk REVIEW,saya tak akan melanjutkan FIC INI!**

** Karena FIC INI ADALAH minuman energy bagi saya!**

Miko:Review please!Ditunggu ya!


End file.
